Aku, Kamu, Kita Semua
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ ooc ; bxb ; absurd ] Aku, kamu, kita semua, disini menyusun cerita-cerita kecil yang berharga. / "Aku baru saja bermimpi indah." [NCT SMROOKIES.] [ Jaehyun x Taeyong ; Johnny x Hansol ; Yuta x Ten ; Renjun x Chenle ; Jeno x Jaemin ; Mark x Haechan ; Taeil x Doyoung ; Winwin x Kun ; Jisung ] [ Jaeyong ; Johnsol ; Yuten ; Renchen ; Jemin ; Markhyuck/Markchan ; Ilyoung ; Winkun ]


**Aku, Kamu, Kita Semua.**

 **ONESHOT ©** **takoyutak** **i** **, 2016**

 **Taeil, Moon x Doyoung, Kim**

 **Johnny, Seo x Hansol, Ji**

 **Yuta, Nakamoto x Chittaphon, Leechaiyapornkul**

 **Jaehyun, Jung x Taeyong, Lee**

 **Sicheng, Dong x Kun, Qian**

 **Mark, Lee x Donghyuck, Lee**

 **Jeno, Lee x Jaemin, Na**

 **Renjun, Huang x Chenle, Zhong**

 **Jisung, Park**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **bxb ; absurd ; non!AU**

.

* * *

.

 **N ; Nintendo [ Mark x Hyuck/Chan ]**

"Aku ngga mauuuuuu!" _High note_ dari salah satu member terberisik memasuki gendang telinga Mark, membuat empunya telinga memutar bola mata malas.

Mulai lagi, deh.

Mark beranjak dari kasurnya, meninggalkan laptop kesayangannya di nakas, tanpa mematikan ataupun menguncinya. Kaki-kakinya melangkah keluar, menghampiri sumber suara. Wajahnya sudah sedatar perut Taeyong, membuat Jaemin yang sempat berpapasan dengan _leader_ sub Dream ini bergidik ngeri dan langsung kabur ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa lagi kali ini?" Mark menatap dua manusia yang jarang akur didepannya. "Baru satu jam yang lalu kalian berbaikan, sekarang berantem lagi?" Ia bersikap (sok) tegas. Mereka sekarang menempati dorm atas, dimana dorm itu dipakai setiap sub yang debut ataupun _comeback_. Dan Mark sebagai tertua harus mulai belajar tegas dan adil karena adik-adiknya adalah tanggung jawabnya sekarang.

"Haechan _hyung_ , _hyung_!" Salah satu manusia disana angkat bicara. Bibir kecilnya ia cemberutkan, membuat Mark gemas dan berniat untuk mengarungi salah satu adiknya itu dan memilikinya.

Hei Mark, ingat yang disebelahnya.

"Ih! Kok aku, sih, Ji?" Haechan—Mark lebih suka memanggilnya Donghyuck, omong-omong—memprotes adiknya yang malah menyalahkan dirinya. "Kamu, kali! Kan tadi kamu yang tiba-tiba dateng terus gangguin aku main Nintendo!"

"Hush, Hyuck _ie_ ," Mark duduk diantara mereka berdua, lalu mengelus rambut keduanya. "Sudah, begini saja. Hyuck _ie_ ikut _hyung_ ke kamar, biar Jisung mainin Nintendonya."

"Ih, belain aja terus Jisung!" Haechan ngambek, lalu membelakangi Mark yang menghela nafas serta Jisung yang tak mengerti situasi yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Bukan mau belain. _Hyung_ emang mau ngomong sama kamu. Ayo." Mark bangkit dari sofa, lalu menggendong Haechan ala koala yang sedang lengah. Meski berat, lebih baik ia menggendong Haechan daripada mendapati adiknya ini ngambek atau menangis karenanya.

Haechan yang masih ngambek pasrah aja digendong Mark. Lagian enak kok, gausah susah-susah jalan ke kamarnya bareng Mark. Lumayan, menghemat tenaga. Tangan Haechan perlahan lahan melingkar di leher Mark, membuat Mark tertawa kecil didalam hati.

Sesampainya di kamar, Mark membanting Haechan ke kasur, lalu mengukungnya dalam kekuasaan Mark.

"Kamu katanya udah janji gaakan ribut lagi sama Jisung, hm?"

Haechan cemberut, lalu berbicara manja. "Uh, maafin Hyuck _ie_ , habisnya Hyuck _ie_ kan lagi asik main—" Wajahnya ia telengkan kearah nakas dengan niat menghindari tatapan Mark. Eh, malah ia menjadi menatap laptop Mark yang masih terbuka. Baru ia ingin melanjutkan bicaranya, tapi matanya menangkap deretan tulisan di layar laptop, membuatnya memerah seketika.

" _H-hyung_ , l-laptopmu.. itu apa? Kenapa ada kita, k-kenapa kita melakukan hal yang biasa kita lakukan disana?" Haechan menunjuk layar, membuat Mark menoleh dan melotot kaget. Astaga, ia lupa menutup laptopnya!

Ia segera menutup laptopnya paksa, tak memperdulikan Haechan yang menatapnya bingung. "Hanya referensi."

"Apa itu _fanfict_?" Haechan menebak tepat sasaran. Mark hanya menghela nafas dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher adik tersayangnya.

"Aku anggap sebagai iya, _hyung_ ," Haechan tertawa dan mengusap rambut _cream_ Mark. "Ayo."

"Hah?" Mark mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Haechan heran.

"Kau membacanya karena kau ingin kan, _hyung_? Kalau begitu, ayo. Biarkan saja Nintendoku dimainkan hingga hancur oleh Jisung. "

Kalau begini hasilnya, Mark tidak akan pernah menyesal membuka _fanfict_ rated M dirinya dengan pemuda dibawah kungkungannya didepan adik sekaligus kekasihnya ini.

.

* * *

.

 **C ; Chewing Gum [ Ren x Chen ]**

"AHHHHH!" Chenle berteriak, melampiaskan kenikmatan yang melanda.

Hei, jangan _ambigu_ dulu.

Renjun ikut tiduran disebelah Chenle, lalu memeluk adiknya erat. Membuat Chenle sesak nafas. Yang benar saja, kakaknya ini badannya lebih besar darinya, ia mana kuat?

" _Gege!_ " Chenle memukul dada Renjun, memintanya untuk melepas pelukan erat yang menyiksa. Eum, sebenarnya tidak menyiksa juga, karena Chenle suka pelukan dari Renjun. Cuma pelukan kali ini serasa menyesakkan karena ia masih sangatlah lelah.

" _Maaf, maaf_." Renjun tertawa, lalu mencubit pipi gembil Chenle. Tangannya melepas pelukan, lalu merogoh celana piyama bekas _perform_ tadi. Renjun sudah terlalu lelah, nanti saja menggantinya. Lagipula yang lain juga begitu.

"Ta-raaaa!" Renjun menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat adiknya ini berbinar-binar.

 _Chewing Gum._

"Wuaaaaah!" Chenle ingin mengambil satu bungkus _chewing gum_ , tetapi tangan Renjun lebih gesit, menjauhkan _chewing_ _gum_ itu dari jangkauan adiknya. Chenle cemberut, memukul dada kakaknya main-main. Kenapa Renjun malah menjauhkannya dari _chewing gum_? Padahal kan kakaknya ini tahu kalau adik-adiknya, terutama dirinya sangat-sangat-sangat suka _chewing gum_!

" _Gege! Chenle juga mau!_ "

Renjun menjulurkan lidahnya nakal seperti Jisung yang jahilnya sedang kambuh. Lalu dengan sigap membuka bungkusan _chewing gum_ dan menaruhnya diantara gigi-giginya.

" _Coba Chenle ambil dari gege._ "

Setelahnya Renjun menyeringai saat Chenle tanpa aba-aba langsung menindihnya dan meraup bibirnya demi mendapatkan _chewing gum_ kesukaannya.

.

* * *

.

 **T ; To My Heart [ Yu x Ten ]**

" _...Every time I show up, blow up, uh._

 _Make' em whistle like a missile, bomb bomb._

 _Every time I show up, blow up, uh..._ "

Ten bergumam, mendendangkan lirik saat suara khas salah satu member _girlgroup_ yang disebut-sebut sebagai _rookie monster_ memasuki indra pendengarannya. Suara itu berasal dari _iPod_ -nya yang ia sambungkan ke _external speaker_ _home theatre_ milik dorm atas. Tangannya masih asik memijat layar _smartphone_ -nya dengan santai. Saat ini ia sedang dalam rengkuhan Yuta yang juga sedang memangkunya. Yuta sendiri yang tak ada kegiatan apapun, akhirnya memilih untuk menghirup aroma khas Ten banyak-banyak dari lehernya.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu beberapa lama. Seharusnya mereka bosan, tetapi nyatanya tidak. Mereka tampak menikmati waktu-waktu yang menyapa mereka. Tujuan mereka disini sebenarnya hanyalah menemani Jisung yang baru saja pulang sekolah, makanya mereka seperti tidak punya pekerjaan apapun selain duduk, memainkan _smartphone_ , ataupun memerhatikan Jisung yang sedang fokus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah didepan mereka.

Jisung sendiri tak mempermasalahkan kedua pasangan kekasih ini, karena ia sudah terlalu terbiasa melihat kakak-kakaknya bermesraan tak tahu tempat dan waktu.

" _...Idaero jinachiji mayo, neodo nacheoreom, nalijeul suga eobtdamyeon, whoa._

 _Neol hyanghan-i maeumeun fire, Nae shimjang-i ppareuge ttweojanha._

 _Jeomjeom gakka-i deullijanha, hwiparam..._ "

Ten masih terus menggumam, mengikuti sang penyanyi bernyanyi. Yuta yang hanya tahu bagian setelah ini langsung ikut bernyanyi, mengikuti jejak Ten.

" _...Uh, hwiparam, param, param, can you hear that?_

 _Hwi paraparaparapara bam._

 _Hwiparam, uh, hwiparam, param, param, can you hear that?_

 _Hwi paraparaparapara bam..._ "

Yuta lalu berhenti bernyanyi, dan memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher Ten, lalu memejamkan matanya. Tetapi mendengar nyanyian Ten, ia langsung kembali membuka mata dan menyela Ten.

"... _Hold up._

 _Amu mal, hajima, Just whistle to my heart._

 _Geu soriga jigeum nareul_ _—_ "

"— _I'll whistle to your heart, darl_."

Mengabaikan rona merah yang tiba-tiba timbul di permukaan pipi gembil Ten dan Jisung yang memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar gombalan basi Yuta.

.

* * *

.

 **D ; Dream [ Il x Young ]**

"Young _ie_." Taeil duduk disebelah adiknya agak jauh, lalu menaruh kepalanya ke paha kurus adiknya. Ingin menjadi bayi manja sejenak. Doyoung hampir saja terlonjak kaget karenanya. Hah, kenapa kakaknya ini suka sekali membuatnya kaget, sih?

"Hm? Ada apa? Tumben manja begini," Doyoung mengelus rambut Taeil. Taeil memejamkan mata, tetapi membukanya beberapa detik kemudian. "Kayak Jisung kalo lagi sama Taeyong _hyung_." Lanjutnya sambil terkekeh mengingat betapa manjanya si paling bontot di grup. Walau Jaehyun sebenarnya yang lebih manja kepada Taeyong.

Mereka itu rival sejati dalam bermanja-manja kepada Taeyong.

"Aku baru saja bermimpi indah." Taeil berbicara pelan, setengah menggumam. Doyoung yang bisa mendengar suara kecil Taeil merasa tertarik. Karena sebenarnya ia sendiri memiliki ketertarikan mendengar orang lain bercerita tentang mimpi mereka. Dan _hyung_ -nya ini tahu persis kesukaannya. Jadi mungkin itu menjadi latar mengapa Taeil berbicara kalau ia baru saja bermimpi indah.

"Mimpi apa, _hyung_?" Tangan Doyoung tak berhenti mengelus rambut keemasan Taeil, membuat Taeil sedikit mengantuk. Ah, tangan kekasihnya ini sangatlah nyaman.

"Menikahimu."

Taeil kembali memejamkan mata, lalu perlahan-lahan tersenyum, bersamaan dengan rona merah yang mulai menggelayuti pipi Doyoung.

Ah, _hyung_ -nya ini selalu tahu cara membuatnya tersipu-sipu.

.

* * *

.

 **R ; Rainbow [ Win x Kun ]**

" _Wah! Pelangi!_ " Kun terlihat senang saat menemukan garis yang fana tapi nyata yang membentuk setengah lingkaran itu saat iseng menatap jendela yang tertutup rapat, seakan ingin melindungi penghuni ruangan itu dari dinginnya hawa diluar.

" _Kau suka pelangi, ge?_ " Kun mengangguk, lalu beralih menatap Winwin yang sedang meminum coklat panas dan menatapnya juga.

" _Berarti kau selfcest dong, ge?_ " Winwin menaruh cangkirnya, lalu beralih mengusap rambut _blonde_ Jisung yang sedang menumpang tidur di _sofa-bed_ dorm bawah karena tak ada orang di dorm atas. Jisung itu penakut, asal kalian tahu.

"Hah?" Kun membuka mulutnya, menganga kaget. Ia tahu _selfcest_ itu apa, makanya ia kaget. " _Maksudmu?_ "

" _Kan kau pelangi hyung, pelangi yang warnanya mewarnai hatiku._ "

.

* * *

.

 **E ; Exam [ Je/No x Min ]**

"Jeno _hyuuuuung_!" Jaemin menjerit frustasi saat menatap buku pelajarannya. Ah, ia juga menghela nafas saking frustasinya menghadapi salah satu _neraka_ di kamusnya. Kenapa SOPA harus memberikan mata pelajaran wajib seperti ini juga, sih?

"Ada apa? Kau malam-malam begini berteriak, kasihan Jisung dan Chenle."

"Ajari aku matematika. Besok mau ulangan." Jaemin menunjukkan buku pelajarannya kepada Jeno, membuat Jeno tertawa. Jaemin cemberut, merasa terlecehkan.

Hah, dasar hiperbola.

"Kelas kamu baru sampai sana?" Jeno menurunkan suara tertawanya, takut mengganggu dua adiknya yang sudah tertidur. "Itu _hyung_ sudah minggu lalu. Sini, _hyung_ ajari."

"Benarkah?" Jaemin berbinar-binar. " _Hyung_ serius mau ngajarin aku?"

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Jeno tersenyum setengah menyeringai. Jaemin hanya memutar bolamatanya, sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi kalau ia meminta tolong kepada Jeno. Tetapi masalahnya, hanya Jeno yang dapat ia mintai pertolongan. Mark dan Haechan sedang pergi, sepertinya berkencan. Renjun sendiri sedang bermain Nintendo. Mengganggu Renjun bermain Nintendo sama saja menggali kubur untuk diri sendiri, makanya Jaemin hanya punya Jeno sebagai harapan terakhir.

Huah, wajah Jaemin bisa menua sebelum waktunya karena terlalu stress. Eh, tapi Jaemin masih sangat sayang dengan wajah imut mirip Lee Seunggi ini. Bisa hancur karirnya kalau wajahnya menua terlebih dahulu dibanding umurnya. Tidak, Jaemin tidak mau.

 _Andwaeeeeeeee!_

Stop, stop kembali hiperbola, Jaemin.

"Apa?"

Jeno menatap Jaemin dalam, lalu;

"Cium aku."

.

* * *

.

 **A ; Arrested [ Jae x Yong ]**

"Hyung, aku tertangkap." Suara Jaehyun memulai percakapan memecah konsentrasi Taeyong saat memotong daging. Taeyong melepas tangannya dari pisau, lalu memindahkan daging tersebut ke Loyang, memasukkannya ke oven. Setelahnya menoleh mengarah ke Jaehyun.

"Apa?" Taeyong bertanya; keheranan. Adiknya ini sedang melantur apa bagaimana, sih?

"Aku juga berada didalam penjara." Jaehyun tak menghiraukan perkataan yang terlontar dari dua belah bibir kakaknya. Taeyong memutar bola matanya malas, lalu segera mencuci tangannya, tak lupa melontarkan perkataan yang sama;

"Apa?"

"Kau tak menyimak, _hyung_?" Jaehyun cemberut, persis seperti Jisung yang ngambek karena tak dibelikan _ice cream_ Baskin Robbins. "Apa aku perlu mengulangnya lagi?" Jaehyun mendekati Taeyong yang masih sibuk mencuci tangan, membersihkan tangannya hingga bersih.

Jangan lupakan kalau Taeyong ini pengidap Mysophobia, _dude_.

"Aku menyimak," Taeyong mengelap tangannya. "Aku berkata seperti itu karena kau tidak jelas. Maksudmu apa, sih?"

"Aku berkata dengan jelas, kok," Jaehyun memeluk Taeyong dari belakang. "Aku tertangkap dan berada di penjara sekarang."

"Bohong," Elak Taeyong. "Buktinya kau masih disini."

"Kan aku tertangkap dan terpenjara di hatimu, _hyung_."

.

* * *

.

 **M ; Married To The Music [ John x Sol ]**

" _Hyung_ , kau adalah musikku."

"John, apa-apaan sih." Hansol yang sedang membaca _group chat_ mereka bertujuh belas mendongak, menatap Johnny yang duduk didepannya.

"Aku serius, _hyung_." John bangkit, lalu ikut duduk disebelah Hansol, memeluk pinggang kakaknya erat. Hansol tak melawan, karena daritadi yang ia inginkan selain tidur, adalah dipeluk Johnny. Ini sudah pukul satu dini hari, omong-omong. Insomnia Hansol kembali kambuh dan Johnny dengan berbaik hati menemaninya hingga mengantuk. Dan akhirnya mereka berakhir di meja makan, dengan segelas susu hangat untuk diri masing-masing. Sudah seperti Jisung saja, yang membutuhkan susu agar bisa tidur.

Walaupun Hansol sudah minum susu sebanyak apapun, ia tetap tidak bisa tidur malam ini.

"Aku bukan benda mati dan tidak kasat mata seperti musik, John." Hansol melontarkan kesinisannya sambil mengunci _smartphone_ -nya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah, ingin tidur. tetapi Johnny malah membuatnya bingung.

"Seperti lagu SHINee _sunbae_ saja," John menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hansol. "Kau adalah musikku. Musik adalah hidupku."

"John, waras?"

"Apaan sih. Aku waras kok, h _yung_." Johnny cemberut, membuat Hansol yang merasakan bibir Johnny yang maju tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

" _And I was lucky, hyung._ " John menaikkan wajahnya, mendekatkannya kepada wajah Hansol sendiri.

" _W-what?_ " Hansol bertanya dengan gugup, karena jarak wajah mereka yang hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Nafas Johnny yang hangat menerpa wajah Hansol, membuat pipinya terbakar.

" _I was lucky because I'm married to the music. You're my music, hyung_."

Hansol tersenyum tipis. Walau pernikahannya dengan Johnny diam-diam dan terkesan seperti perjodohan karena begitu terburu-buru, setidaknya Johnny tetap merasa beruntung menikahi _groupmate_ jutek dan sedikit _tsundere_ semacam Hansol.

Dan sekarang apartement yang mereka beli dan mereka kadang tempati langsung menghangat akibat cinta keduanya yang membuncah didalam, setelah sebelumnya dingin akibat hujan yang sedari pagi mengguyur deras kota Seoul.

.

* * *

.

 **END.**

.

* * *

 _Kali ini mencoba dengan seluruh pair dan huruf nct dream. Jisung karena tak ada pasangan, jadi kubuat ia selalu muncul di setiap bagian walau hanya nama, biar dia ga ngambek sama aku._

 _p.s. GITD dan NCT Chatroom akan kuupdate secepatnya, kalau nanti Kamis saat pulang camping aku tak kelelahan untuk melanjutkannya._


End file.
